


Aleph-0

by TheSkyandtheDeep



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyandtheDeep/pseuds/TheSkyandtheDeep
Summary: An awakening story for Aleph-0





	Aleph-0

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at a deep blue sky, streaked with read. Dawn, or dusk, I do not know which. I had no way of knowing. For a long while, I just lay there, in what I assume to be dirt, but without looking it may have been sand or dust or ash. The world looked burned, in my peripheral vision. Burned, rotted, and abandoned. I did not know where I was. Who I was.

Slowly, I raised my hands to inspect them. I was surprised to see metal, but I do not know why. A small symbol was painted on one, but I did not know what it represented. It seemed significant. The cold, black metal faded slowly to what appeared to be a much lighter weave of what likely was a carbon fiber bodysuit, although skin tight would be the wrong word, seeing as there was no skin. The fiber was my skin. Is, my skin.

Slowly, I sat up, I do not know how long I lay there, but it cannot have been too long. A small machine, white, with a blue center, floated before me. It seemed to be in a state of distress, and impatience, and possibly urgency. I spent what felt like hours inspecting it, my head cocked to the side, and reached up to grab it, afraid it would leave.

The machine fell back, wary, and then it spoke.

“Welcome back, Guardian. You’ve been dead a long time.”

The words fell flat, and carried no meaning for me. Some part of my mind, my code, thought that was absurd. I was designed for another purpose, I do not know what, but death was a foreign concept to what my subconscious processes thought I was for.

In confusion, I opened my mouth, trying to form the words I needed to articulate.

“Dead? What killed me?”

The machine was confused, and I could tell it didn’t have an answer. I deemed it not important. Parts of me were waking up now, after… an indeterminate time of inactivity. I wished to know how long I’d been dead. That would have to come later.

“It isn’t safe here,” The machine said. “I am your Ghost, now. We must get to safety, we must try and find a ship. I did not bring you back for you to die again.”

I rose to my feet then, and nodded to the machine, my fingers clenching into fists, and I finally observed the world around me. Snow. I was laying in snow. The substance never had crossed my mind. That brought a smile to my lips. 

“Little machine, do you know what this means?” I asked, showing the back of my hand to the little blue light. It spun silently for a moment.

“Aleph-null,” It spoke, confused. “The symbol was generally used to denote the cardinality of the set of the natural numbers, the smallest infinite set of an infinite number of cardinality sets.”

“Aleph-null, huh? I like it,” I did not know why, but the term spoke to me. “Alright then, let’s get moving, little machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece for Aleph-0, my new Exo Hunter. I didn't know how to work in the reason her name is what it is yet, but I'll cover that in the future maybe probably.


End file.
